ATWT Weekly SynopsisRecap
by Jaclyn Parker
Summary: The lives of Oakdale's citizens continue. Written in recap form for now to be posted every Friday, but might expand to Mondays, Wednesdays AND Fridays depending on the response. Will include MANY characters and some returning favorites.
1. Author's Note

_**PLEASE READ FIRST**_

Since the cancellation of As The World Turns, my mind has been going a million miles per hour. I have gone through the five stages of grief so often that I could probably write a self-help book and actually sound like an expert.

Like many other fans, when the world actually stopped turning on September 17th 2010, I was devastated. But more than that, I was **pissed! **There was so much left to tell and no one there to tell it!

That was when the trouble started.

Ideas came to me left and right; multi-generational storylines where legacy characters inter-mingle with each other and that I, as a fan, would want to see played out on screen. By the time I realized it, I had several months worth of ideas being written into an old ratty Mead notebook. When I was done, I was surprised by how much better I felt. I thought,_ "Wow, if this made me feel better knowing that the stories can continue in some way, maybe others would like it too."_

So I am putting my ideas/storylines out into the universe hoping that it helps just one person to cope with our loss.

However, I do ask that you give me some time to lay out the groundwork before you start yelling at me that you hate something. I'm talking more than a few posts, okay? Just trust me when I say that as a fan, I know what we went through these past few years and I will try my damnedest to **NOT** pull that crap. If I introduce a new character, there **IS** a reason. If I bring an old character back, they **WILL** have a storyline purpose. You **WILL** see all different faces in this story and they **WILL** remember that they are connected by a long and rich history (_54 years worth!). _And I swear on every soap god out there that the veterans are no longer subjected to being locked in a closet and paraded around like show dogs to prop new people!

Love it or hate it, it's up to you. I am not a "certain person who shall not be named" and I would _love_ to hear what the fans have to say. If there is a storyline you like, speak up! If there is a storyline you don't care for, speak up! If you are confused as to where I'm going, speak up and who knows…you might see your ideas play out!

That being said, I really hope you like what you read and if you do, please encourage people to check this out too.


	2. Friday, September 24, 1010

**FRIDAY SEPTEMBER 24, 2010**

At Milltown, Carly wakes up alone in bed with a severe case of morning sickness and forces herself to get it under control. Talking out loud to her stomach she says that while she already loves the baby she wishes there were some things that she didn't have to go through again. She frowns and continues to talk about how she is scared because she is older than when she had Sage and that she might do something to hurt the baby without knowing it.

In Katie and Brad's old apartment Margo is sitting at the island in a business suit. She is rapidly eating a bowl of cereal while trying to drink a cup of coffee and read the newspaper at the same time. Tom comes out from the bedroom, still dressed in his pajamas and hugs her from behind, startling her. She happily accepts his kiss and they talk about how they feel after their first night in their new home. Margo admits that it doesn't feel like home yet but she is glad to not have as much space to have to clean up anymore. Tom whispers in her ear suggestively that they could both take a day off of work and stay in to really make it seem like home. Margo says she has too much to do at the precinct but when Tom says okay and moves to the coffee pot, she looks upset.

Across town in the old Hughes house, Katie wanders out to see Chris lying on the couch with a sleeping Jacob on his chest. She stands there a minute and watches before going over to pick Jacob up. The movement wakes Chris up and she gently helps him sit up on the couch. He tells her that Jacob woke up and she was sleeping so peacefully that he didn't want to wake her too so he just took care of him. Katie tells him she is glad he is bonding with her son and she kisses him before she takes Jacob back into the bedrooms When they are gone, Chris leans back against the couch and places his hand over his chest, his face contorting in pain.

Tom has poured his coffee and turns to ask Margo to pass the sports section. She gets huffy and practically throws that section of the newspaper at him. When Tom asks her what is wrong, she angrily complains that he certainly gave up easily on convincing her to stay home with him. Tom sits in his chair looking bewildered as she tosses her breakfast bowl in the sink and stomps back to the bedroom.

Back at Milltown Jack suddenly pops out from the bathroom, dressed only in a pair of jeans and rubbing his wet hair with a towel. He asks Carly who she was talking to and she tells him she was talking to their baby. She says she was telling it to go easy on her with the morning sickness because she isn't as young as she used to be. Jack smiles and climbs into bed with her, resting his hands over Carly's stomach and kisses her. He tells her that she is perfect in every way and the baby is going to be as crazy about her as he and their other kids are. When she makes a scoffing noise he pulls back and gives her a concerned look. Are you still happy that we are having this baby, he asks. Carly doesn't respond.

Katie comes back out of the bedroom with a fully clothed Jacob. Chris tries to hide the pain but when he goes to stand up he clutches his chest. Katie puts Jacob in the playpen and runs to Chris's side. Katie begins panicking about all things that could be wrong like an infection or his body suddenly rejecting Reid's heart. He finally gets her to calm down and tells her that he already knows what is wrong.

Tom is sitting on the couch quietly reading the newspaper when the bedroom door flings open. Margo comes out with her jacket on and purse, not even looking in Tom's direction. She goes to the key hook by the door and stops, seeing that her car keys are missing. Margo turns to Tom and demands her keys but he just calmly tells her no and keeps reading the paper. She looks stunned for a moment before smugly telling him that she'll just take his car. Without even looking up he reminds her that his car is in the shop and wouldn't be ready until Thursday. She reminds him that she has to go to work but he says that he already sent a mass text message to the department saying she wasn't coming in. Margo asks him why he is doing this and Tom finally puts the paper down to go over to her. He tells her that he just wanted to prove that he was willing to go to whatever lengths she wanted to prove he would like nothing better than to stay home with her all day. He removes her purse and jacket and starts to lead her back to the bedroom. Her cell phone rings and she stops to see who it is. Looking at the number and then back at Tom, she tosses the phone on the couch says that the last one in the Jacuzzi tub cooks breakfast. Tom growls and chases her into the bedroom as she laughs. On the couch the phone continues to ring incessantly. It stops and then starts to ring again. We see that the name showing up on the phone is "Craig".

Katie is upset with Chris that he is sick again and didn't tell her but he says that's not it. He says he stopped taking the prescription pain medicine they gave him at the hospital because he didn't want to be groggy around her and Jacob. When she starts to get angry, he tells her that it's no big deal and she yells at him to stop trying to be brave for her. She calms down and tells him that she knows it's hard for him to lean on her so much. Chris starts to deny it but then admits that he is so used to being the one in charge that he hates feeling out of control of his own actions. Katie kisses him and says that she knows it's hard and she's proud of him for being so strong. She then teases him by saying that it's only for a little while longer, then he'll have a whole hospital to run and he won't be in such a hurry to be independent. Jacob fusses and Katie goes to get him out of the playpen while Chris watches with a pensive look on his face. 'We'll see', he mutters.

In Milltown, Jack repeats his question about Carly being happy about her being pregnant. Turning in Jack's arms she assures him that she is happier now than she has ever been and that she loves their baby like crazy. When Jack pushes her a little, she admits that she is so happy that she is scared something is going to happen to destroy it like always.

Jack places his hands on Carly's face and assures her that they are in this forever and nothing will ruin their happy ever after this time. He reminds her of all the growing both of them went through the past few years and that this baby was a symbol of their love come full circle. Carly smiles and says he always knows what to say to make her feel better, calling him her protective G-man. Jack tells her he will always try to be and then jokingly scolds the baby for making her feel sick. Carly laughs and says she doesn't feel sick any more. She says, in fact, she feels like making love to her husband. Jack playfully protests that he has to go to work since he got a text that Margo is taking a personal day but easily responds to his wife's passionate kisses. Sage yells upstairs in a panic that she can't find her homework and sufficiently kills the mood. Jack and Carly smile at each other and kiss again before Jack goes to finish getting dressed and Carly heads downstairs to help to Sage.

**COMING NEXT WEEK:**

_Craig faces a family crisis_

_Carly receives a surprise phone call_

_Holden turns to Lily for advice_

_Dusty has a surprise visitor_


	3. Friday, October 1, 2010

**Friday, October 1, 2010**

Morning light is filling Old Town and Craig is walking through the streets with a cell phone pressed to his ear in one hand and Johnny clutching the other. He stops in front of a store and sighs in disgust when he realizes that the person on the other end is not going to pick up. Johnny shifts impatiently and hefts his huge Spiderman backpack higher on his shoulders as he simultaneously tugs on Craig's hand. Craig looks down and gives him a small smile before telling him that he just needs to make one more phone call before dropping him off at school. Johnny nods and asks to go look at the toy store window nearby. Craig says sure as long as he stays in sight and Johnny runs over to press his nose against the glass about 10 yards away. Craig immediately begins dialing another number and when that person picks up starts Craig starts yelling at them about the mess his finances are in.

Dusty and Janet are also walking in Old Town with Dusty pushing their sleeping son in a blue and green infant stroller. Janet is telling him about Liberty's phone call last night and how she loves F.I.T. even though some of her teachers are a little weird. Janet frowns and says that she is happy that Liberty is adjusting so well to school but it's killing her that she so far away. Dusty points out that she'll be home on fall break in a few weeks and that she is surrounded by Brad's family, Seth and Ellie Snyder who are both living in New York. He jokes that Emma already made them swear on the Snyder family bible to look out for her grandniece or else. Janet says she knows but that it's not the same as being able to watch over her daughter herself. Dusty gives her a hug and tells her he knows what she means. Looking down at the baby he adds that he and "Enzo" miss her too. Janet gives him a kiss and then looks down at her watch. Gasping she tells him to push faster or she'll be late for her shift at Al's.

In Milltown Carly is waving goodbye on the porch as Sage's bus drives away. She wanders back inside, sipping the steaming mug of coffee in her hand and settles down on the couch in front of her laptop on the coffee table. Just as she puts the coffee down, the phone rings. When she answers it, Jack is on the other end. He tells her that he is just checking in and wants to know how she's feeling. Carly tells him that she is fine, the morning sickness passed for the moment, and that he should know that since he only left the house forty-five minutes ago. Jack says he is worried about her and that he's trying to finish up paperwork in order to get home early. At this Carly irritably tells him that she's been pregnant before and doesn't need him hovering over her every minute of the day.

Holden is sitting at the kitchen table at the farm, looking over a pile of papers, with a plate of unfinished eggs and toast nearby. He is concentrating so hard on what he is reading that he doesn't see Lily come in the back door. She watches him a minute and then calls his name, coming over to stand by the center island. Holden is startled and loudly asks her what she's doing at the farm. Lily gives him a look and tells him that he was the one who asked her to come over to discuss the kid's school schedules in order to organize the possibility of a family vacation. Holden immediately remembers and apologizes if he sounded rude; he is just not himself this morning. Lily comes over to sit at the table and places her hand on his arm, asking if he's alright. Holden hesitates before telling her he's not sure. He then tells her that someone made a very generous offer the other day to buy the farm and he is actually considering taking it. Lily stares back at him in shock.

Craig is still arguing with the person on the phone, pacing back and forth, while Johnny is sitting on a nearby bench, kicking his feet. Johnny calls out to Craig who looks down at his watch and then holds up his index finger to indicate to wait one more minute. Something the person on the other line says makes Craig's eyes widen and turning away from Johnny he demands to meet with them today or they will be sorry. Johnny suddenly sees something that makes him grin and he jumps off the bench, racing off towards it without looking back. Craig finally ends his phone call and turns back to where Johnny was sitting only to see an empty bench and his son no where in sight. He begins calling Johnny's name in a panic but receives no answer.

Meanwhile, Janet is walking faster and Dusty is laughing at her, telling her to slow down. She complains that she is going to be late and Dusty reminds her that she is only filling in for a friend and that she's only working a few hours. Janet says she knows but argues that the faster she gets to work, the faster she is done, and the faster she can go home to her boys. Dusty tells her not to worry, that he and Lorenzo are going to do a little "guy shopping" before heading to Metro to finish paperwork for Henry's buyout and then they'll be back to pick her up. Janet says that she already can't wait and leans in to kiss him. A shout catches their attention and Dusty barely has time to brace himself before Johnny barrels into him calling him "Daddy". Dusty is just as thrilled to see Johnny and lifts him up into a huge hug. Janet laughingly says that she was pretty sure the red-headed blur she saw running their way was Johnny and reaches out to tickle the little boy, making him laugh in Dusty's arms. Johnny leans forward to look inside the stroller and then back at Dusty. He mentions that Lorenzo has a little blue teddy bear that he picked out for him in the gift shop and Janet tells him that it is Lorenzo's favorite toy. Johnny hesitates and then asks if the baby is still his brother since that's what Dusty told him at the hospital. Both Dusty and Janet assure him that he's right and Johnny smiles, saying that being a big brother is cool. Before anyone can say anything else, Craig walks up and loudly demands that Dusty put down his son.

Over the phone Jack softly tells Carly that he wants to come home early in order to take everyone to Parker's hockey game and then out for dinner afterwards for some family time. He assures her that he knows she's fully capable of taking good care of herself and their baby. Carly quickly apologizes and says that she'd love to go out because she didn't feel like cooking anyway. Jack makes a joke about telling the fire department they have a night off. Carly laughingly tells him she's hanging up now and Jack says he'll call her again later. They exchange 'I love you's before hanging up. As soon as she puts the phone down on the coffee table, her cell phone rings where it sits on the desk by the front door. Carly gives it a strange look before heading over to pick it up. Jack is on the other end again and tells her that in his mind it is "later" and that he is calling to remind her again that he loves her and misses her. She tells him he is crazy but that she loves him too and effectively hangs up on him before he can reply while grinning at the phone. Carly settles back onto the couch and finally manages to start typing on her laptop when the house phone rings again. She picks it up without looking and tells Jack that he better not blame her when there's a crime wave and he gets fired for calling her so much instead of doing his job. The other person on the phone calls her "mom" and her face immediately changes. Her eyes widen as she asks 'J.J., is that you?'

At the farm Lily is still staring at Holden in surprise at the mere mention of selling the farm and he immediately starts telling her why he is thinking about it. He says that the fact that his family is so completely scattered makes it not feel like a home anymore. When Lily starts to protest, he interrupts her. He tells her that his siblings are all over the United States, Emma is with Meg, and the children live with her most of the time. He loves the farm but he is tired of being the only one walking around a house that was built to be lived in by many. He says that the offer comes with a ready-made job to stay on training and breeding the horses but that he would have to move into town since it wouldn't belong to the Snyders anymore. Lily asks him if he mentioned the offer to Emma or any of his siblings and he hesitates before telling her that he hasn't. Lily points out that the fact he hasn't said anything to anyone but her should be a sign. Holden looks at her and asks if it is a sign that he shouldn't sell or that she is still the only person he loves and trusts enough to talk about it with.

In Old Town, Dusty slowly places Johnny on the ground and tells Craig to lower his voice before he wakes up the baby. Craig angrily tells Dusty off for taking Johnny but Janet quickly butts in and informs Craig that Johnny was the one who found them. Craig and Dusty glare at each other for a minute more before Craig looks away and takes Johnny's hand. He smiles and tells him it's time for school and gently tugs him away before Dusty can say goodbye. Johnny silently goes with him but before they turn the corner and disappear he looks back at Dusty and Janet and sadly waves goodbye.

In Milltown, Carly is so ecstatic to talk to J.J. that she jumps up from the couch and starts pacing the living room. She overloads him with questions about everything she can think of while the young teen tries to get more than a 'yes' or 'no' word in edgewise. Finally he laughs and yells into the phone for her to stop talking so he can answer her. Carly laughs too and apologizes, saying that she misses him so much that she can't help it; she wants to know everything he's doing. J.J. tells her that he misses her a lot too and, in fact, that's why he is calling. He says that he is done with boarding school and that he really wants come home…tomorrow.

In the Snyder kitchen, Lily smiles at Holden and caresses his cheek. She replies to his question by saying that maybe it's a sign of both things. She tells him to forget about the two of them for a moment and asks him to look around the kitchen and tell her what he sees. Holden is confused for a moment but then does as she asks. He runs his eyes over the kitchen and a smile forms on his face. He points to a spot on the far wall and laughs. He tells her that there is a long crack in it, hidden by paint that happened when Caleb and Holden had gotten into a fight over a GI Joe action figure. They spent all afternoon painting over it so Emma wouldn't find out and in the end found out that their little cousin Jack had lost the GI Joe outside anyway. Holden looks over their heads at the back wall at a small painting of a woodland scene and while it's obviously amateur work, it is hung in a nice golden frame. That picture, he tells her, was painted by his grandmother and even though she hated the outcome his grandfather spent a month finding the right frame to put around it. He then insisted on it hanging in the kitchen where everyone could see it and it had been there ever since. Holden looks around again and points to the sink before finally turning back to smile at Lily. He says that is the place where they gave each of their children their baths as babies and toddlers whether they wanted them or not. As she laughs, Lily wipes away her tears and nods. She looks him in the eye and quietly asks him if he can really give up so much of his family's history and the history of the Snyder generations to come. Holden looks away and doesn't answer.

Dusty and Janet are standing outside of Al's Diner and while he is gently adjusting Lorenzo's blanket, it's obvious that he is still upset. Janet leans into him and lays her head on his shoulder, saying she is sorry about what happened with Johnny. Dusty tells her that he hates what Craig is doing to his son and that Johnny should be in their new house with them and his little brother. Janet says she knows and that she would love that too but points out that Craig is Johnny's biological father and has full custody. He doesn't even have to let Dusty see Johnny if he doesn't want to and that maybe Dusty shouldn't rock the boat right now while Johnny is so young and easily confused. Janet mentions again that she has to head inside or she's going to be late. Dusty kisses her goodbye and she bends down to say goodbye to Lorenzo. After making Dusty promise to be there to pick her up right at twelve-thirty, she rushes inside. Dusty watches her go with a smile but after another moment he stares back towards where they last saw Johnny and Craig, the smile fading away into a pensive look. He glances down at the sleeping baby and says that maybe it's time he did rock the boat if it means getting Johnny home where he belonged. Dusty smiles and tells Lorenzo that they're not going to go shopping after all. He says that instead they are going to go see a man about a brother and he pushes the stroller away from Al's, whistling a tune. He doesn't see Janet watching him through the window with a worried frown on her face.

After looking around the farm's kitchen one more time, Holden smiles at Lily and tells her she is right. While the business isn't doing fantastic, he isn't hurting for money and that he knows it just a matter of time before his family comes back home. Lily gives him a tender look and tells him he is doing the right thing. She tries to lighten the mood by saying that it's good he feels that way because now when Emma gets back she will most likely spare his life...even though he was thinking about selling in the first place. Holden laughs and agrees but then lovingly laces his fingers with hers on the table. He tells her that Emma and Meg weren't the only family he was talking about. He says that he meant that her and their kids would be back at home on the farm with him one day soon too. Lily blushes and Holden pulls her in for a long kiss. When it ends, Lily places her forehead against his and sighs. Holden asks her what is wrong and she looks at him with a sad smile. She says that while this particular family tragedy was averted she thinks that the time has come for them to figure out how to help their oldest son deal with his.

At Milltown Carly hesitates when J.J. asks again if he can come home tomorrow. She tells J.J. that she thought he was happy up at school and wants to know if someone is bothering him, like another student or a teacher. J.J. assures her that the school is nice enough but he no longer feels that it's worth it when he knows he would be much happier at home in Oakdale. He tells her that he hates that he couldn't make it home in time for the important stuff in the past year like his uncle Brad's funeral, baby cousin Jacob's christening, and especially Carly and Jack's wedding last month. He says that when Jack and Carly called to tell him about the new baby it really hit home that he was missing so much and that he knows that he doesn't want to miss any more. J.J. apologizes for not saying something sooner but Carly quickly stops him. She says that she would love nothing more than for him to be home with them again, but only if it is really want he wants. J.J. swears that it is and eagerly asks once more if he can come home as soon as tomorrow. Carly laughs and says that while that sounds perfect to her, she is sure there is more to pulling him from school than just booking a flight. She agrees to talk it over with Jack tonight and that hopefully they can get J.J. on his way home by the end of the week. J.J. pauses, his face falling for a brief moment, before brightening up again. He quickly tells her he can't wait to hear from them and that he loves her, but has to go to his next class. Carly repeats that she loves him too and they hang up, Carly a little confused by the abruptness of his goodbye but too happy that her son is coming home to think about it for long.

Back at school J.J. stares at his phone before glancing over at a note lying next to him on his dorm room desk. In an angry movement crumbles it up before tossing it in the waste basket by the door. He glares at the offending piece of paper now lying on top of the trash pile. His hand uncontrollably tightens into a death grip on the phone and he loudly he declares that no one is going to hurt his family ever again.

(ATWT)(ATWT)(ATWT)(ATWT)(ATWT)(ATWT)(ATWT)(ATWT)(ATWT)(ATWT)(ATWT)(ATWT)(ATWT)(ATWT)(ATWT)(ATWT)(ATWT)(ATWT)(ATWT)(ATWT)(ATWT)(ATWT)(ATWT)(ATWT)(ATWT)(ATWT)(ATWT)(ATWT)(ATWT)(ATWT)(ATWT)(ATWT)(ATWT)(ATWT)(ATWT)(ATWT)(ATWT)(ATWT)(ATWT)(ATWT)(ATWT)(ATWT)(ATWT)(ATWT)(ATWT)(ATWT)(ATWT)(ATWT)(ATWT)(ATWT)(ATWT)(ATWT)

**COMING NEXT WEEK:**

_Luke struggles with plans for his future_

_Someone receives an interesting business offer_

_Rosanna decides to reclaim what is hers_

_Paul and Emily get some shocking news_


	4. Friday, October 8, 2010

_**A/N: I am sorry this is so late; it was plotted out but never typed up. I will try my hardest not to let it go this long again. I hope everyone is still enjoying this little project! :)**_

**Friday, October 8, 2010**

The sun is shining high over Snyder Pond and Luke is sitting alone on the bank staring out over the water. He doesn't see Faith coming up behind him until she flops down beside him and bumps his shoulder. He jumps and then laughs while bumping her shoulder back. Faith asks him what he's doing out here and Luke points out towards the water. He starts rambling on about how he saw the last swan of the season and asks if she knew that they mate for life. Luke says that he saw it by itself which means that its mate either died or was killed and how it's not fair that the other swan was left behind all alone. He starts getting more and more upset, and doesn't realize he has started to use the word "partners", obviously now talking about humans. He suddenly stops, surprising Faith, and abruptly asks if she knows whether ducks mate for life too. Faith stares at him with wide eyes and a worried frown but then leans forwards to sniff his breath now that he has finally paused in his tirade. She looks around to the other side of him and sees a dark brown beer bottle lying on its side in the grass next to him. She pulls back, looking frightened and almost in tears she asks him how much beer he has had to drink.

At the Lakeview bar, Rosanna is sitting on a stool sipping a martini and skimming through her BlackBerry. When the bartender asks if she would like another drink she says no and glances at the clock, obviously waiting for someone. The bartender comments on how that person is a lucky guy and Rosanna laughs before correcting him. She tells him that she is waiting on her sister because they promised to have lunch together at least once a week since she got back in town. They are interrupted by a loud frustrated yell at the end of the bar and look down to see a college aged boy in a business suit slam his hand down on the bar. The bartender tells him to take it easy and the young man apologizes. Rosanna asks what's wrong and after a slight hesitation he explains that he is a new intern and his boss asked him to find a solution to a dilemma at work. The man goes on to say that he knows that it's a test as to whether he has the potential to stay at the company but he just can't figure out a good way out of the problem. Rosanna offers her help and the young guy seems skeptical. Rosanna asks him what could it hurt and when the young man agrees she waves him over to go over the problem step by step.

The living room at Fairwinds looks like a toy store exploded and when Emily walks in she nearly trips over a teddy bear lying in front of the door. She bends down to pick it up and examines it before shaking her head with a smile. That smile grows when she hears a baby shriek with laughter and Eliza comes running in with Paul right behind her growling like a bear. Eliza runs up to Emily and tried to hide behind her legs but Paul goes around and sweeps his daughter up into the air making her laugh harder. Emily laughs too and then points out that they were trying to get Eliza to wind down after their visit to the park that morning, not to get her all excited. She mentions having to write an article for work but Paul disagrees, saying that it's not going to happen. He puts Eliza down and she toddles off to play with a group of blocks in the corner and Paul wraps his arms around Emily's waist. Shuffling backwards he practically drags her to the couch where he falls and pulls her down onto his lap. Paul says that he is trying to wear Eliza out so that she can take a nap and that they can do other things. Emily teases him by asking what those things might be and Paul responds by kissing her. They are just getting into their make out session when Eliza starts fussing causing them to break away.

Back at Snyder Pond Faith is freaking out because of the smell of alcohol on Luke's breath. She is almost crying when she asks him how he can even think about drinking again when he knows how messed up it has made him in the past. Luke finally gets through to her and calms her down, telling her that he only had a half of a beer before he felt sick to his stomach. She asks him to pinky swear to her because he never lied to her when doing their special promise. He does and she finally believes him. Trying to lighten the mood, she jokingly says that while she's glad he didn't drink it looks like he can't handle his alcohol anymore since it only took a half a beer to make him sick. Luke quietly corrects her and tells her that it was shame that made him feel nauseous not the beer. When he was about to take another sip, he thought of how disappointed Noah would have been in him and then he felt guilty for thinking of Noah when he was still grieving for Reid.

At the Lakeview the young man is staring at Rosanna in awe. He tells her that her solution is brilliant and he didn't know why he didn't think of it before. Rosanna laughs and says that it was because he was nervous about failing and that the solution was something she had done several times when she ran her own business. The young man, whose name is Kyle, asks her if she still owns it and says he would love to work with someone like her who actually helps him learn about things instead of the jerk boss he has now who just wants him to get his coffee. Rosanna thanks him but says that she lost her company and then corrects herself by saying several companies because she placed her trust in the wrong man. Kyle replies by calling that man a dumbass and Rosanna laughs. She says that he has his moments but for the most part, she agrees that he can be a dumbass. Kyle becomes serious and tells her it really is a shame that she doesn't run her own business anymore because it's obviously something that she is good at and loves to do. Rosanna smiles but then frowns, glancing down at her drink with a thoughtful look on her face.

Eliza is still fussing badly and Emily says that's her cue for being ready to take a nap. She offers to put her down but Paul says he'll do it because she spoils Eliza by spending an hour in the rocking chair just holding her instead of letting her fall asleep in the crib. Emily playfully sticks her tongue out at him but doesn't deny it. Picking up Eliza, Paul stops by the couch so Emily can give her a kiss and when they leave, Emily starts to pick up some of the baby toys strewn about the room. A maid knocks on the large wooden door and Emily asks her if something is wrong. The maid says no but hands her a large manila envelope that just got hand delivered with a stamp that says urgent. Dismissing the maid with a thank you, Emily takes the envelope and looks at the return address. She gasps and drops the toys that she was holding in her other hand, ignoring the crash they make when they hit the floor.

Faith is silent a moment and then softly tells Luke again how sorry she is that Reid died. She tells him that even though he treated her like a little kid most of the time, he made her laugh and more importantly she saw that he made her big brother happy. Luke thanks her, wiping away a lone tear but then quickly says he doesn't want to talk about it anymore. He quickly changes the subject and asks her if she and Parker are a couple now that Liberty is out of the picture. Faith blushes and looks out over the water. She admits that even though it's complicated they are definitely getting closer. Luke tells her that she is she's lucky to have found someone and that he hopes she doesn't mess things up like him. Faith gets mad and yells at him to shut up. She tells him that she is over listening to him have a pity party for himself while Luke just stares at her in shock.

Rosanna turns down another drink from Kyle and says that her sister will be there any moment. He says that he has to go anyway but thanks her for coming to his rescue. He pays for her tab and leaves just as Carly walks into the bar. She watches Kyle go and then turns to hug her sister hello. She points to the doorway and jokingly asks if Rosanna has turned into a cougar when Carly wasn't paying attention. Rosanna tells her no but if all the young businessmen out there looked like Kyle, she would consider it. Carly gives her a glance and they both laugh before Rosanna asks her if she would mind getting the table. Carly says it isn't a problem but teasingly asks if she is being ditched because she is twenty minutes late. Rosanna says that she'll be right there but that she has a quick phone call to make before lunch. Carly shrugs and says that she'll meet Rosanna in the dining room and when she leaves Rosanna looks at her cell phone before dialing a number. When the other person picks up Rosanna hurriedly tells them not to hang up and that she has a lunch date proposition for them.

Paul comes back into the living room and says that Eliza went right to sleep without him having to sit in the rocking chair at all. He notices that Emily isn't paying attention to him and that she is sitting on the couch staring at the manila envelope. Paul sits down next to her and asks her what's wrong. Emily hands him the envelope and tells him that it's from an adoption agency near Chicago that she had looked into about a year before the whole Mick Dante disaster happened. She excitedly pulls out the papers and a small photograph and tells him that they have a baby boy who is going to be up for adoption and that they were first on the list of prospective parents. She starts talking about if they should have a new nursery and whether or not they should ask about meeting the birth parents but in mid-rant notices Paul is completely silent. Emily takes Paul's hand and asks what's wrong. She says it is almost like he doesn't want the baby. Paul looks at her and frowns before saying that she's right; he doesn't. Emily pulls away from him looking appalled.

At the pond, Luke stares at Faith and then demands that she explain why she would say something like that. Faith apologizes if it came out harsh but tells him to face the facts. She says that with their parent's screwed up relationship as their role model, the chance of them finding a one true love was slim to none. She points out that he was lucky to have found two great guys who loved him and that he loved back. Faith asks him if he regrets having known either Reid or Noah and Luke doesn't hesitate to say no. He tells her that Noah was his first love, the guy who helped him realize that he was proud of being gay. He says that when they broke up he thought he wouldn't ever get over it but then he met Reid. He says that Reid showed him that you have to take life as it comes and that sometimes dreams rise out of ashes. Luke quietly says that he grew up a lot in the past year and that it was Reid who helped him get there. Luke looks at Faith and tells her that some of the happiest times in his life had been with Noah or Reid and that no matter what happened he could never regret them.

Carly is sitting at a table in the dining room when Rosanna finally joins her. She tells her sister that she invited an additional lunch guest but won't say who it is. Carly tries to guess who it is but Rosanna easily deflects by telling her that she'll just have to wait and see and then she asks how the plans to bring J.J. home are going. Carly is suspicious but lets Rosanna have her way. She tells her that even though J.J. wanted to come home right away they were able to get everything squared away so that he can come back on Saturday. Rosanna exclaims that means he's only three days away from coming home and Carly can't contain her excitement when she tells her sister that she has the date circled in bright green on every calendar in the house. Rosanna says that she must be thrilled at having her whole family under one roof again and Carly admits that she is beyond happy. Rosanna says that's good because that means her new little niece or nephew is happy too. Carly laughs and says that she caught her invitation to lunch in a moment she wasn't hugging the toilet. Rosanna looks worried and asks if everything is okay.

Emily asks why Paul doesn't want this perfectly beautiful baby to come into their lives and Paul admits that he likes the way things are at the moment. He starts going over a long detailed list of what has gone on in the past year alone before Emily finally tells him to stop. She asks him what his point is and he says that while he would love more children with her one day, their lives just got settled into something resembling normal. Eliza is happy and well adjusted, their marriage has never been better, and he hasn't had a fight with his mom in weeks. Okay, he admits, we've fought but not a real knock down drag out fight where people are taking bets on who'll come out looking like the piece of meat Rocky boxed with. Emily cracks a smile at this and sighs, before she admits that he might be right. She was just so excited to think that they would have the baby they had talked about that she didn't realize it might rock the boat more than they could handle right now. Paul promises her that there will be other babies but encourages her to let this baby go to a family that can give him everything he deserves right now. The steward comes to the door and knocks loudly. He apologizes for interrupting but says that Barbara is on the phone for him and won't accept the answer that he is busy at the moment. Paul excuses himself to go deal with his mother but kisses Emily before he leaves. He asks her if she is okay and she swears that she is fine with the decision. But when Paul leaves, Emily picks up the picture of the newborn baby and traces it lovingly, the disappointment plain to see on her face. After a moment she sits up straight and puts the picture down on the couch next to her. She glances at the adoption papers and then at the door before pulling out her cell phone and starting to dial the number listed on the top of the papers.

Faith tells him that if that is true then he should stop moping around and do something that would make both men proud of him. Luke interjects by saying the word is grieving but that she has a point. He wonders what he could do and Faith continues to point out that the one thing that all three guys had in common was their experience of being targeted because they were gay. She says that it is something that is happening a lot right now, to kids her own age who don't know how to deal with it, and that it scares her to know that her brother went through the same thing. Luke says that it was a scary time for him and that, truth be told, some days are still just that scary but he couldn't deny what he was and how he wanted to love. Faith tells him that he has a way with words and that maybe he could write something that would give other kids like him hope. Luke stares out at the pond and then looks at her, before nudging her shoulder again. He asks how she got so smart and she says that she has no idea but it definitely wasn't from their parents. Luke laughs and then finally seems to realize that it's the middle of the day and asks her why she isn't in school. Faith shrugs and says that her trigonometry class was boring and left. She was actually coming to find him to see if he would give her a ride to the mall. Luke tells her that he'll give her a ride back to class and puts her in a headlock, while she laughingly complains and tries to get away.

Carly reassures Rosanna that everything is fine with the baby and tells her that she even has her next doctor's appointment next week to double check. Rosanna says that if Jack can't get off work to go that she knows that she can always call her. Carly thanks her but says that Jack told her that he intends to make that appointment even if he has to arrest the doctor and do it in an interview room at the precinct. Before Rosanna can say anything back Henry shows up by their table and practically demands Rosanna tell him why she invited him to lunch before he sits down. Carly looks at her curiously and also demands to know what's going on. Rosanna raises her martini glass with a mischievous smile and announces that she has decided to restart Monte Carlo and they, along with Henry's new wife Barbara, are going to help her do it.

((ATWT))((ATWT))((ATWT))((ATWT))((ATWT))((ATWT))((ATWT))((ATWT))((ATWT))((ATWT))((ATWT))((ATWT))((ATWT))((ATWT))((ATWT))((ATWT))((ATWT))((ATWT))((ATWT))((ATWT))((ATWT))  
((ATWT))((ATWT))((ATWT))((ATWT))((ATWT))((ATWT))((ATWT))((ATWT))((ATWT))((ATWT))((ATWT))((ATWT))((ATWT))((ATWT))

**COMING NEXT WEEK:**

_Margo responds to a 911 call from Craig's house_

_Parker is caught between a rock and a hard place_

_Chris and Bob don't see eye to eye about his future_

_Janet wants to make a change in her life_


End file.
